Doctor Who Adventures: The Alliance Across the Universe
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: The Doctor's enemies are teaming up against him. He forms an alliance made up by old friends and a new one. Peter Capaldi as the Doctor and Nicholas Briggs as Voice of the Daleks. First in a series of Twelfth Doctor adventures.
1. Prologue

Doctor Who Adventures: The Alliance Across the Universe

By: Christian L. Gossett

July 14th, 2014

3:45 PM

University of Westminster

The University of Westminster was very active during the afternoon: the students were anxious to return to their dorms and professors were also anxious to get home and see their wives or husbands or children. This did not apply to professor of history & politics, Marjorie Pauline Anderson.

Soon, Marjorie grew tired of her studies and when the professor that taught her retired, the dean suggested that she would replace him. Though it was unexpected, she accepted the job and has currently been working there for 29 years now.

Marjorie jots down the lecture for tomorrow as she hears footsteps stomping and clomping as students began leaving the campus. The chalk screeches, echoing in the professor's eardrum, causing her instead to a _b _instead of the intended _a_. She set the chalk back down on her desk, beside the printed out exams she printed about six minutes ago. The intercom suddenly began to buzz, Marjorie expecting an announcement from the dean. "If there are any professors remaing on campus, will you please report to the dean's head office. We have a new professor. Thank you."

Even though Marjorie was far from done preparing, she thought that it would be generous to greet the new professor. She walked up to her door and opened it, her black heels clomping as she walks down the hallway that lead directly to the dean's office. When she opened the door, she saw that the dean and the new professor were the only ones standing there, until she entered. "Oh, hello Marjorie," the dean greeted. "Please meet our newest history and politics professor, Professor John Smith."

The professor turned around, revealing that he had gray and white hair, aged around sixty years old Marjorie assumed, also having green eyes. He wore a tuxedo, which she found quite strange, and had a white handkerchief sticking up from the right breast pocket. He then started walking towards her, soon sticking his hand out as Marjorie lifted her's. "Hello, I'm John Smith. But you can call me _the Doctor." _

3091 Years in the Future

Stationed above Earth is a ship, a ship preparing for war against the planet below. In the ship, the clone army entitled as the Sontarans begin preparing their laser arsenal for an unexpected slaughtering on the humans below. "This is the day the

Sontarans shall conquer planet Earth, without the Doctor protecting it," Spax the Destroyer, a Sontaran recently upgraded general, preached. "Prepare the laser rifles."

One of the Sontaran soldiers walked up behind Spax and tapped him with the butt of the laser rifle; Spax pivoted around, staring the soldier through the soldier's blue helmet. "Sir, may I remove my helmet?"

"You have permission."

The Sontaran soldier removed his helmet, taking very loud and quite annoying breaths. "Thank you sir."

Spax turned back towards the window, looking down on the planet he was about to attack. "The puny humans shall be slaughtered by the noble Eleventh Sontaran Battle Fleet." He then pivoted towards the other forty dozen Sontaran cloned soldiers on the ship. "Get to the ships. Slaughter every human, whether they surrender or not!"

_BOOM! BANG! _

The ship began to tumble towards the earth, General Spax tumbling to the floor, along with the other soldiers. The Sontarans could see the flames now blanketing the ship. "This is not the end, my Sontaran brothers," Spax announced, trying to restore hope. "We will survive!"

Suddenly, a teal colored magnetic field suddenly stopped the ship, surrounding it. The ship began being sucked up to it's source, which Spax and the rest of the Sontarans not having a clue about who saved them.

The communication screens suddenly flashed on without a Sontaran touching them, revealing a face that the Sontarans hadn't seen ever since their last encounter on Trenzalore. "We have a proposal," Strategist Dalek ordered in it's robotic voice that made the Sontarans charge their laser rifles.

"We have not had a proper alliance with the Daleks ever since the events of the Pandorica," Spax commented, trying to avoid the Dalek.

"We propose an alliance for a similar situation."

"What happened to the other Paradigm Daleks?"

"They were destroyed with the asylum."

"How did you survive?"

"Emergency temporal shift."

"Are there other Daleks?"

"We have retrieved dated models."

Spax turned to the other Sontaran soldiers, and, to their surprise, the general set the laser rifle on the floor of the ship. "Speak, Dalek."


	2. One

One

The Doctor walks out of the Tardis, wearing his usual outfit: his navy blue cardigan, his white collar shirt, his thigh-length dark blue jacket with red lining, blue trousers, and black brogue boots. Placed on his right ring finger was a gold ring, which was usually where the upper part of his sonic screwdriver would rest. As he was about to push open the doors to exit the phone box, he suddenly had a collage of trips he and Clara had taken: the trip back to the 1890s where they encountered the Clockwork Droids, their trip back in time where they encountered Robin Hood, and their trip on the space train sharing a name with the Orient Express where they encountered a mummy. Grief and light anguish suddenly came upon the Doctor, but he then shook off the sadness and exited the Tardis, remembering he parked his time ship in the janitor's closet. He opened the door, almost hitting many college students with the door. The students snared and scoffed at the Doctor's outfit, while he did the same but in his head.

He advanced his way down the hallway, reporting to his classroom before the bell rang. He swung the door open, giving himself a dramatic entrance. Though none of the students even glanced towards the doorway, he continued walking down the stairs, introducing himself as he made his way down the stairs. "I'm Dr. John Smith and I'm your new history politics professor," the Doctor started, "but if you don't like saying all of that, you are welcome to call me the Doctor! So, is there any sort of topic you would like to discuss?"

A young, black haired student wearing pink glasses who sat in the front row shot her hand in the air. The Doctor's eyes shot to her hand as she stared at her. "Yes, you?"

Before she spoke, she pushed her glasses up further on her nose. "Don't you already have a lecture planned?" Her voice sounded very nasally and the Doctor could see that her questionings annoyed the rest of class.  
>"I apologize, but I was busy dealing with a large bee creature on the Moon of Poosh to prepare a lecture."<p>

The rest of the class looked at him like he was a blubbering idiot, so he thought it would be best if he kept his mouth shut about his travels. "Alrighty, then. How about we speak about, oh, uh, Margaret Thatcher huh? Yeah, Margaret Thatcher! Wonderful, wonderful woman!"

"I heard that Professor Anderson dislikes Margaret Thatcher," the black haired girl sitting in the front row asked.

The Doctor turned to the girl, giving her a glare. "Well, Professor Anderson is not the lecturer today, now is she?" The Doctor backed away, leaping over to a foot long whiteboard that stood behind him. He picked up a black dry erase marker, took the cap off, tossed it behind him, and in big letters he wrote the name of the prime minister of 1979. "Does anyone know what Margaret Thatcher did?"

A young, boy with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes shot his hand in the air, although it looked like it was meant reluctantly in the Doctor's eyes. "Yes, young man?"

"She was elected prime minister." /span/p

"Do you happen to know the date?"

"Uhhh, no."

"The correct answer is the fourth of May in the year 1979, right at 3:00 pm sharp!"

The Doctor saw the boredom on the student's faces. "Well then, I see that we might as well wrap of for the day."

"But, Doctor! We don't get out of class until 24 more minutes and 16, 15, 14, 13 seconds, 11."

The Doctor suddenly became suspicious by the young female student's advanced educational abilities. "Say, have you had chips for lunch?"

"No, the salt isn't good for my health. Why?"

"You may have been dosed with Krillitane oil. Those winged, dingbats of creatures!"

"Of what?"

The Doctor realized he was blabbing again. "Apologies, my dear. I read it in a book."

"What about the b-?"

"Go along now! Have a terrific rest of your day! Don't do anything that harms your health or well being!"

Almost all of the students left the classroom, except for the young girl sitting in the front row. She approached the Doctor, tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around, looking at her straight in the eyes. "What now?" The Doctor became a little agitated with the girl's constant questioning. "I was just going to ask you why you were hired. My mother, who has a certified PhD, is more qualified than a grumpy, clueless old man!"

"Clueless old man, you say? Well, how about you tell me everything about the Medusa Cascade?"

"The what?"

"Or everything listed in the Shadow Proclamation?"

"The what?"

"And how about you tell me the planet where the Daleks originated from?"

"The who?"

The Doctor suddenly threw his hand over his mouth, realizing he had said too much to this newfound stranger.

"Who are you, Professor Smith?"

The Doctor grabbed the eraser sitting beside the marker and began erasing the two words he had written on the board. "If you don't run off now, young lady, I will deal the dean to expel you from here."

The girl panicked and began to run away, but was stopped by the Doctor's question. "Young lady, what is your name?"

"Wendy. Wendy Bangboure."

"Wendy Bangboure, you have a wonderful rest of your day."

5105 A.D.

On one of their ships retreating from their home planet, the reborn Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen and her newest found associate Lon Pol-Potch Redemmer Slitheen-Blathereen, control a spaceship that they hijacked from their home planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius. "Will the Judoon have our ship tracked, Blon Fel-Fotch," Lon Pol-Potch questioned, not wanting to be executed by the rhino space police.

"I disabled the tracking device before I even began the plan, Lon Pol-Potch," Blon-Fel Fotch reassured. "We will be fine."

"Why are you wanted by the Raxacoricofallapatorian government?"

"Oh, it's for nothing. I just attempted to assassinate the head of the government so I could possibly be elected. Besides, he wasn't a very good head anyways."

"I never asked you this, but what happened to your brothers?"

"What brothers?" Ever since Blon Fel-Fotch was reborn, all of the events that occurred in her past life were forgotten by her, never knowing her brothers.

"You know, nevermind. We just need to focus on getting as far away from Raxacoricofallapatorius as we can."

"I agree with you, Lon Pol-Potch!"

Suddenly, the ship's controls stopped and a teal colored magnetic shield blanketed around the ship. On their small communications screen on the dashboard, an image of two familiar species angered and frightened the two green and brown aliens. "We request your assistance," Strategist Dalek ordered, with a Sontaran general standing behind him.

"Why would we help the Daleks or the Sontarans," Blon Fel-Fotch questioned. "Besides Trenzalore, we are still enemies to both of your species."

"We need your assistance yet again concerning the Doctor," Spax, the Sontaran general, stated. "We are informed that the recent incarnation of the Doctor will perform a deed so terrible that it will not only affect every event in time, but may also destroy the entire universe."

"What do you mean," Lon Pol-Potch questioned. "Who is the Doctor?"

Blon Fel-Fotch could remember the Doctor: he was the one responsible for her rebirth, the only thing she remembers. "He is the first individual to speak into my egg."

"I thought you were born on Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"I was delivered." Blon Fel-Fotch focused he attention on the two species communicating with her. "What will the Doctor do?"

"Join our alliance and you will be informed."

The magnetic field drew the ship closer to what seemed to be a fully new upgraded Crucible. "What are we doing, Blon Fel-Fotch? We can't possibly help the Daleks!"

"We must. If the Doctor plans on destroying the entire universe, then we must stop him before he does."

3091 Years Earlier

Marjorie already knew something was fishy when she first caught a glimpse of Professor John Smith, but her suspicions were further when one of the students, Wendy Bangbourne, came to her, telling her about things the professor had blabbed, like him fighting a giant bee on a moon and him mentioning something called a Dalek. So, she decided that she would stay for a little longer and have a chat with Professor Smith. She exited her classroom and journeyed down the hall, looking in through the window, but saw that he must've already left. She pulled on the door handle, realizing that it was unlocked. She looked both ways down the hallway, making sure that no students or professors were snooping, as she snuck in.

She reached for the light switch and when she found it, she flipped it up, the lights illuminating the classroom. The classroom looked very similar to Marjorie's, except for the placement of John Smith's desk. She made her ways down the stairs and approached his desk, seeing that there were papers scattered all on it. On top of the papers was a black notebook that Marjorie found very intriguing to open. She picked up the notebook and begin looking through it, stopping on a page titled: Adventure to New New York- Date: 5,000,000,023. "This has to be a work of fiction," Marjorie whispered to herself. "These must be in his imagination."

She flipped a few more pages, landing on a page detailing a trip to Venice with a couple name Amy and Rory. In the same passage, he also explained his satisfaction with bow ties. "Who are you, John Smith?"

"I see someone is a snooper, aren't you?" Marjorie turned around, shocked seeing Professor John Smith standing at the top of the stairs, wearing an outfit similar to what he started out with at the beginning of the day, except the white collar shirt was replaced with a black shirt with a white polka dot pattern. "What all did you see?"

"Fiction. That's all I saw."

The Doctor suddenly began to inspect his "co-worker": she had white hair with a small tint of blue, deep brown eyes, white thin eyebrows, and had a peach colored lipstick stained on her lips. She also wore a nice green sweater with a pearl necklace around her neck, black dress pants, and black laced flats with white laces. She also had large round gold rimmed glasses that emphasized her deep brown eye color. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm pretty sure your real name really isn't John Smith."

"You would be correct."

"Then what is your real name?"

"I just go by the Doctor. Everyone calls me that, well, not everyone. I've been called the Oncoming Storm, Raggedy Man. But the Doctor is my main alias."

"Well, Doctor, what are you?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just a human."

Marjorie became suspicious by the Doctor calling her a human besides as a person, almost like he wasn't human himself. "Are you….not human?"

The Doctor approached her in a calm manner, although Marjorie still stepped back just in case. "I'm not."

She didn't act surprised, given evidence of the stories written in his notebook. "What are you, then?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"And what is a Time Lord?"

"A Time Lord has capabilities beyond humans and other species alike. I have two hearts and have the ability to regenerate."

Marjorie approached the Doctor, putting both of her hands where his hearts were located. Her hand felt the beating of both hearts and she immediately leapt back, fearful out of her mind. "Alright, mate. You aren't lying after all. But, I promise you, if you tell anymore students about your adventures I'll report you to the dean who will then report it to UNIT. You understand?"

The Doctor nodded, but before Marjorie could exit the classroom, the Doctor stopped her with a question."Do you want to see something beyond your imagination, Marjorie?"

She spun around, looking the Doctor in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'll take you anywhere, anywhere you want, anywhere you can think of. So, thinking of any place?"

"Yeah." Marjorie began approaching towards the Doctor, almost like she was going to tell him somewhere exciting. "Home." She turned around, leaving the Doctor alone in the classroom. A cold chill went down his spine for a reason he didn't know.


	3. Two

Two

5105 AD

The Cybus Cybermen's ship is stationed ⅙ of a light year away from Earth. On this ship are a few hundred Cybermen, roughly around 400 Cybermen. They, like the Sontarans, are preparing to invade Earth, only to attempt to convert the entire planet into Cybermen. The Cybermen are many light years away from Earth, so it will take them a while before the can fully execute their plan. "The Earth shall be upgraded," the Cyber Controller announced, the only Cybermen on the ship to have it's brain shown.

The ship rocked a little bit, causing some of the Cybermen to lose their balance. "We are the only Cybermen of this kind remaining. The other Cybermen have been upgraded."

The ship rocked again, although rocking more vigorously. A hologram image suddenly appeared, showing the Strategist Dalek, a Sontaran general, and a Slitheen. "We request your assistance," the Strategist Dalek informed.

"Are you suggesting a possible alliance," the Cyber Controller questioned.

"The Doctor will cause the universe's destruction, causing all of us to not exist," the Sontaran General also informed.

One of the Cybermen approached the Cyber Controller. "The Sontaran general is Spax, the leader of the Eleventh Sontaran Battle Fleet."

"Why do you request the help of the Cybermen," the Cyber Controller questioned.

"The Cybermen and other races we have yet to contract could stop the Doctor from destroying the universe," the Slitheen responded.

The Cybermen beside the Cyber Controller scanned the Slitheen. "The Slitheen is Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer Day-Slitheen, a member of the Slitheen criminal family of Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"The Cybermen will aid in the prevention of the Doctor." A teal magnetic field surrounded the Cybermen's ship, drawing them close to the upgraded Crucible.

3091 Years Earlier

The day begun like the previous one: the Doctor getting ready, instead putting on a purple collar shirt, envisioning his travels with Clara with grief built on, shaking the grief off, and exiting the Tardis. He soon exited the closet that led into his classroom after he became tired of the walk to his classroom, so he parked it in a room that branched into his classroom.

When he entered, he saw that the first student sitting there was Wendy. He approached her, kneeling and setting his elbows on the desk. "Hello, Wendy."

"Good morning, Professor Smith."

"Did you happen to tell someone of our talk?"

"Of course not."

"A-ha!" The Doctor leapt up in the air, catching Wendy in her lie. "Then why did Professor Anderson approach me yesterday, telling me about me telling you about battling a bee on a moon?"

She looked shamefully down at the floor, rubbing her foot on it. "I...I just had to tell someone."

"That was very irresponsible of you, Wendy. But since you seem to be the only student in my class who cares about anything that comes out of my mouth. So, right now, I'm going to tell you some secrets. But you have to promise me you won't say anything, not to your parents, your friends, or any other professors. You hear?"

Wendy nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"I want you to look me in the eye when I talk to you."

She slowly lifted her head up, looking the Doctor in the eyes. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"I promise."

The Doctor stepped back, getting ready to tell Wendy everything he wanted to tell you. "I'm...not human."

Wendy began to smile, not taking the Doctor seriously. "You're lying."

"Really, I'm not. Feel my heart."

Although she found the offer a bit odd, she did it anyways. Her hand felt the heartbeat of his heart, but the next thing he asked her shocked her. "Feel the other one."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"Do it."

Wendy transitioned her hand to the right side of the Doctor's body, feeling yet another heartbeat. She yanked her hand back, giving the Doctor a fearful face. "What the hell?"

"Now do you believe me?"

She didn't respond.

Suddenly, Marjorie barged in, making her way down the steps. "Doctor," she started, "I need to speak to you about something."

"Well, Marjori-I mean Professor Anderson, I'm engaged in a conversation with one of my fellow students. Can you wait a mom-?"

"It's urgent."

The Doctor looked over to Wendy and excused himself, leading him and Marjorie into the closet, not even thinking that he left the Tardis stored in there. When he opened the door, Marjorie barged in, soon stopping in her tracks. "What the he-?"

The Doctor shut the door behind him so Wendy couldn't hear the conversation. "It's called the Tardis, standing for time and relative dimension in space."

"Time and relative dimension in space, you say? Is it a time machine?"

"You can call it that, but the Tardis is more appreciated."

Marjorie took her eyes off the Tardis and focused them on the Doctor. "Is this why you asked me where I wanted to go last night? Because of your time machine? One of my old friends talked about her daughter travelling with a doctor. She only told me because she thought I would understand. I dismissed it, but because I'm standing here right now, I can verify it."

"Who was your friend?"

"Sylvia was her name."

"Sylvia Noble?"

Marjorie nodded, memories of Donna Noble suddenly flooding through the Doctor's mind. "Anyways, can it go anywhere in time?"

"Why?"

"Well, I would like to shake hands with Abraham Lincoln. He's one of my favorite presidents or take a trip on the Titanic before it crashes or-."

"Then yes. It does go anywhere in time and space."

"Space? You mean like aliens, like yourself?"

"Sure, aliens. I can take you to the beautiful planet of Rowtup, where crystal waterfalls not only soothe your skin, but also relieve you of any wrinkles."

Marjorie scoffed. "Are you implying that I'm old?"

"No, no. Not at all! Besides the point, let's go."

"Class begins in twenty five minutes, Doctor!"

"I have a time machine."

"I'm sorry, but no." Marjorie turned towards the door and left the classroom, leaving the Doctor in the room with his blue box.


	4. Three

Three

5105 AD

Dalek Crucible

Meanwhile, almost 3,100 years from where the Doctor is currently located, Strategist Dalek, General Spax and the Eleventh Sontaran Battle Fleet, Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer Day Slitheen and Lon Pol-Potch Redemmer Slitheen-Blathereen, and the Cybus Cybermen discuss their plan on capturing the Doctor and properly disposing of him. "We must find the location of the Doctor," General Spax suggested. "If we cannot locate the Doctor, he will destroy the universe!"

"We must be patient," Blon Fel-Fotch responded.

"We have strengthened the wavelength of the Crucible," Strategist Dalek said. "The Doctor and his Tardis will come to us!"

"Then he will be deleted," the Cyber Controller added.

After the dreadful day the Doctor had to suffer through, he decided to give himself a trip. But, going on a trip without a companion made the Doctor feel lonely. So, before he entered the Tardis and flew away he ventured to Marjorie's classroom to see if she had now changed her mind. When he opened the door, he saw that she was sitting at her desk, using a pen to either grade papers or writing something. She looked up and saw the Doctor, getting out from behind her desk. "Hello, Doctor. Can I help you?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if you would like to come to the Allúah, a planet where you can see the volcanic lava from 1/1078 th of a light year away!"

"That sounds very appealing, but I'm going to have to decline."

"You sure?"

Marjorie took her glasses off and set them on her desk. She extended her pointer finger and bent it back, signaling that she wanted the Doctor to come to her. The Doctor made his way to her desk, leaning in, only inches away from her face. Marjorie's lipstick seemed to fade as she began to spoke. "You seem to be an extraordinary man, so extraordinary that you were far above my imagination. But you are too extraordinary."

"How would you know if you haven't traveled with me? Just one trip, Marjorie. If you could give me one thing, travel with me. Just once."

Marjorie tapped her fingers on the desk, glancing around the room while the proposition the Doctor offered bounced around her head. "Where would we go, Doctor?"

"Your choice."

Marjorie resumed tapping in her desk as the proposition also resumed bouncing around her head. "World War 2?"

"I've been there plenty of times, but if you really desire."

"I thought it would be interesting, but if you don't w-."

"No, no. I apologize for my rude attitude."

Suddenly, a blue portal formed in the room, Marjorie's papers flying everywhere as she hid under her desk. The Doctor retrieved the sonic screwdriver from inside of his jacket, but the portal closed after an old friend popped through it. "Excuse me, but where is the Doctor," the familiar, feline Novice Hame, the tender to the Face of Boe on New Earth, asked.

"Novice Hame?" The Doctor was astonished to see that familiar face again.

"What in the world happened to you, Doctor?" Novice Hame was expecting the incarnation in which she bonded with most, the Tenth Doctor.

"I regenerated twice after I last saw you. So, how have you been?"

"That's a story for another day. I need you to come with me...Now."

"We can take the Tardis. Wait, why do you need me?"

"There's news travelling all across the universe about your enemies teaming up with each other to rid of you. If you want to be safe, come with me!"

Marjorie got out from under her desk as her eyes widened at the sight of a talking cat. "Doctor, that's a cat. A real, talking cat!"

The Doctor gave his companion a hand, motioning her to be silent. "The Daleks, Cybermen and others are teaming up against me?"

"That's what was said many months ago."

"Months? Why didn't you contact me sooner?"

"I especially tried to sync the vortex manipulator with the energy the Tardis left off. Whenever I began to enter in the specific date you were in, the waves would suddenly disappear. Since you have been in this location the longest, I was able to successfully sync the vortex manipulator to your location."

"How many months ago was the message transmitted, Novice Hame?"

"I don't know. 6 to 8?"

The Doctor immediately headed for the stairs, Novice Hame following right behind. Before the Doctor could put his hand on the door knob, Marjorie interrupted him with a question: "What about me?"

The Doctor spun around, went back down the stairs and stood in front of her desk. "I'm sorry, Marjorie. But this is going to be very very dangerous. My worst enemies have formed an army to rid of me for some unknown reason. I can't have someone go down with me."

"You promised me one trip, Doctor. This is my one trip."

The Doctor became very reluctant, tapping his foot and twiddling his fingers. "Oh...oh alright. But I must warn you that if it gets dangerous, I will send you home immediately. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I would hope you would do that."

The Doctor soon walked away from Marjorie, but she would soon follow behind. He turned the door knob, Novice Hame putting her white cowl over her face and Marjorie readjusting her dress as they headed to the Tardis.

5105 AD

The alliance members are gathered around a complexing control panel, at least to the Raxacoricofallapatorians and the Sontarans. The Strategist Dalek placed it's manipulator arm over a blue orb that was placed on the control panel. As it did this, the control panel began to turn on as the Strategist Dalek backed away from the control panel. "The second part of our plan is ready," he exclaimed, General Spax heading over to the control panel.

"How will this attract the Doctor," General Spax questioned.

"I have increased the wavelengths of the Crucible so the Tardis will have a greater chance of materializing here."

"What will we do with him when he arrives," Lon Pol-Potch questioned.

"We will exterminate him!"

"In the name of the Eleventh Sontaran Battle Fleet," General Spax added.

The Doctor, Novice Hame, and Marjorie all walked into the room in which stored the Tardis. "This would be the first time I would step into your Tardis, Doctor," Novice Hame commented. "I've seen you twice now: first on New Earth and, well, New Earth again. But in a shuttle car."

"You broke into the shuttle car and then teleported me to the council hall. I was looking for my friend when you interrupted me."

Novice Hame put her hand on the Tardis, not allowing the Doctor in. "I needed help. Bliss killed every member and we-."

"I know, I know. I still honor what they did, but still. Martha could've been dead!"

"Who's Martha," Marjorie questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now, Marjorie. What matters is trying to speak with the Daleks and the Cybermen and the other enemies that want me dead." The Doctor pulled Novice Hame's hand away and pushed the Tardis doors open, stepping in with Novice Hame and Marjorie stepping in after.

For the most part, Novice Hame and Marjorie had the same reactions: astonished by it being bigger on the inside. "How...how is it-?" Marjorie began questioning, but the whooshing sound of the Tardis cut her off.

"If my enemies are making an alliance, I need to make an alliance."

"Who else are you going to retrieve," Novice Hame questioned.

The Doctor pulled a lever and pressed several buttons. He then turned to Novice Hame and answered her question. "I know a time agent who would be perfect."

The Tardis began whooshing again, meaning that everyone had reached the destination. Surprisingly, a familiar face to the Doctor entered the Tardis, looking the same age as usual. "Hello, Doctor," Captain Jack Harkness greeted. "I see you have regenerated."

"Twice."

"You're older."

"Oh quiet, you."

Captain Jack was wearing his long blue trench coat with a white dress shirt, along with black cargo pants and combat boots. On his arm, the Doctor could see his vortex manipulator and he also saw that Jack had a bluetooth earpiece. "Have you had anyone else since me?"

"That's a story for another day, captain." The Doctor got straight to his point. "I need your help, along with a few others we'll gather up in the Tardis."

"Martha Jones?"

"I'm afraid not. She's living a happy life with Mickey Smith the last time I checked up on her."

"Rose?"

"Nope."

"Donna?"

"Can't."

"What about the Master?"

The Doctor pounded his fist on the Tardis console. "I haven't seen her for quite some time."

"Her?" Captain Jack gave the Doctor an odd look.

"Yeah. She, well, he, well, the Master regenerated into a woman the last time I saw him or her."

"Interesting. So, you need help?"

"My worst enemies are teaming up against me."

Captain Jack nodded and looked over to Novice Hame, who also looked back at him. "I've never been with a cat before," Jack commented.

Before Novice Hame could respond, the Doctor interjected. "Not the time!"

Captain Jack rolled his eyes and jumped up to the Tardis console, aiding the Doctor in flying it. But the captain saw that along with the Doctor, the console did also. "You sure changed this place up a bit! I prefer it the older way."

"New man, new interior!" The Doctor looked over and gave a smile, pulling a lever. "That's my rule!"

"So, who else are we getting?"

"Someone of valued importance. Someone very, very close to me."

"Who, Doctor?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

The Tardis dematerialized from where the Doctor picked Captain Jack up from and flew off, rocking which caused Marjorie and Novice Hame to grab onto the handrails placed near the entrance of the Tardis. The Doctor pulled yet another lever down and turned to Captain Jack. "I've been tracking her for years, knowing that she couldn't have left me that soon. I've missed her ever since."

"Who are you blabbing about," Marjorie questioned, now wanting to know who the Doctor was speaking about.

"I've never told anyone who is now in this Tardis about any family close to me because almost all of them perished during the Time War. Since I can't retrieve them from the pocket universe as that I would have to answer a great and I mean really great question, there is one person in this universe with my Time Lord DNA and same characteristics as me."

The Tardis doors swung open, revealing a slightly aged Jenny. "My daughter," the Doctor added.

Jenny then gave her father a curious look. "Where's my father?"

The Doctor ran up to her and hugged her, Jenny not knowing who this stranger was. "Wait a minute! Did you regenerate?"

"Twice since the last time we met."

"You look much...older."

"I was granted a new regeneration cycle."

Jenny nodded, half-understanding her father's explanation. "How did you know I was still alive, dad?"

"I encountered it in this regeneration because while my tenth incarnation was grieving and the eleventh was moved on, I thought that it would be nice to see my daughter again before she died. Then, I tracked rocket signals and my heart beat faster as I examined one. I tracked and recorded the signal pattern waves so that I could track you. I was just too busy with other things to...find you again."

She ran right past the three other companions in the Tardis and leapt into her father's arms, kissing him on the cheek. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, finally getting to touch his daughter again. They released themselves from each other's hug and the Doctor got straight down to business. "Listen up, everyone!" Captain Jack, Jenny, Marjorie, and Novice Hame focused their attention on the Doctor. "All the worst enemies in the universe are teaming up against me for some unknown reason, which means it must occur in my future. If I want a future, and I very much do, we need to stop them before they can fully execute their plan." The Doctor then walked down the ramp which would lead out of the Tardis, but instead stopped in front of Marjorie. "I'm sorry, Marjorie. But I must ask you to stay in the Tardis for the duration of this...confrontation. Do you hear?"

"But I-."

"No, you can't help. These beings are beyond your control, beyond my control. They'll kill you in a second!"

"They'll do the same for you!"

"Please, Marjorie, just listen!" The Doctor turned and leaned on Marjorie. "If you got through that door, over there; you'll then make a right and then you'll end up in the library. Every single book that will be written throughout all of time is in that library. You'll be in Heaven!"

She looked down at her shoes and then back up at the Doctor. "Alright." She walked past him and Captain Jack, leaving the Doctor and the three other companions to himself.

"Does everyone have weapons?"

Novice Hame pulled out a blaster, Captain Jack pulled out a 1945 revolver, and Jenny pulled out a pistol. The Doctor ran back up to the Tardis console, pressing buttons and flipping switches and pulling levers up and down as the Tardis began whooshing, meaning that it was materializing. "I forgot someone," the Doctor told himself.

"Why who is there else to collect," Novice Hame asked.

The Tardis materialized, three individuals from the Doctor's past wandering in. "Who else could I trust besides...me?"

The Ninth Doctor, wearing his worn out leather jacket with a purple tee, black cargo pants and his boots, first walked in. "Did you redecorate," he commented. "I highly dislike, unusual from my Tardis!" He walked up the ramp, hugging Captain Jack Harkness and then standing beside his future incarnation. Next, the Tenth Doctor, wearing his blue suit with a white dress shirt and his red tie, along with his red sneakers and brown long overcoat dragging behind him. The Tenth Doctor looked to his right and saw Novice Hame, surprised to see her again. "Novice Hame!" He hugged her and then saw Captain Jack, going up and hugging him also. "Ah, you redecorated!" He then stood by the Ninth incarnation, waiting for the final incarnation to wander in. In wandered the Eleventh Doctor, wearing his burgundy frock coat and his waistcoat, which had a pocket watch with a fob chain and collars. He swooped his hair back and ran up, standing on the other side of his future incarnation. "I am not a huge fan of the redesign, but I must say it's an improvement from their Tardis interiors," the Eleventh Doctor commented, poking fun at the Ninth and Tenth Doctors' Tardis interiors. The Twelfth Doctor ran up and pressed more buttons and pulled more levers, the Tardis dematerializing. The Tardis started to spin rapidly, everyone close to losing their balance. "Oi, I've missed this," the Tenth Doctor exclaimed.

"Where are we going," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"To the center of the action," the Twelfth Doctor announced.


	5. Four

Four

The Crucible is now full of the Doctor's enemies: the Carrionites, the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Krillitanes, a few of the Pig Slaves, which Strategist Dalek retrieved from when the Daleks created them in 1930s Manhattan, the Pyroviles, the Saturniens, the Slitheen, and the Sontarans, all ready for the materialization of the Doctor's Tardis so they can kill him. "The Doctor shall be arriving momentarily," Strategist Dalek announced, making it's way in between a line of Carrionites and Krillitanes. "I shall make my way to the vault to activate the retired models so they can help us!" He made his way over a large circle, waiting for the activation switch which would lower him into the vault. "General Spax, activate the switch!"

Spax made his way to the control panel, pulling the only lever on the panel up, Strategist Dalek lowering out of the eyes of the other enemies. The transportation to the vault took a little over a minute as he entered the vault, the lights shining on the models of previous Daleks. Strategist Dalek made his way over to a special Dalek, the only Dalek Strategist Dalek retrieved before the destruction of the asylum. The Dalek was white, had no eye stalk, and instead of a manipulator arm or a gunstick, this Dalek had a large energy cannon which could destroy a group of humans in one shot. The Special Weapons Dalek was hooked up to many wires, just in case Strategist Dalek ever wanted to re-activate it. A large green glowing orb the size of the end of the manipulator arm also gave the Special Weapons Dalek's right side a greenish tint; the Strategist Dalek attatched the end of the manipulator arm on the orb, exclaiming, "Activating the Special Weapons Dalek!"

The Tardis began to materialize as that the Twelfth Doctor assumed that he and his companions were where the Daleks and other enemies were located. Before anyone exited, the Doctor gave one of his little speeches. "There are many of us here," he started, "and that means that some us, well, may not come back. Before any of us leave, I would just like to thank you all for being beside me." He turned to Captain Jack, then Novice Hame, then Jenny, and then took a glance at his three former incarnations. "We were great," he commented. The Twelfth Doctor gulped and straightened his posture. "Let me go out first. They want me."

"I'm following behind," Novice Hame commented, checking her blaster. "No matter what you say!"

"I'll go behind Novice Hame," the Eleventh Doctor also commented.

"I'll go behind bow-tie," the Ninth Doctor sarcastically commented.

"I'll go behind leather boy," the Tenth Doctor responded, the Ninth Doctor glaring at him.

"Then I'll go behind d-!"

"No you won't," the Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Doctors responded.

Jenny scoffed. "Why not?"

"I just found you now and I'm not losing you again," the Twelfth Doctor responded. "Go join Marjorie in the library."

"Fat chance! I'm not letting my father, well, fathers walk out to their deaths!"

"And I won't do the same for my daughter!"

The Tardis went silent. Jenny just stomped off, leaving the others ready to walk out and confront the unknown amount of enemies they're about to face. "Are we ready," the Twelfth Doctor asked.

Everyone nodded their heads as he pushed the doors open, only to be grabbed by an unknown hand. He pushed the unknown person away from him, reaching for the Tardis. But to his surprise, it dematerialized, leaving him stranded. He turned away from the Tardis's original position, staring at many of his enemies. "I can't believe it," he said to himself. "The Carrionites, the Cybermen, the Slitheen!"

"The Doctor will be deleted," the Cyber Controller exclaimed.

"The Cyber Controller! Why, it's been a long time since I saw you last! And the Carrionites, what was it, Shakespeare's London? Yes it was because you disguised yourself as witches! All my reflections from my past have arrived!"

The Tardis, meanwhile, hurls through the time vortex, leaving the three Doctors and the companions far away from the Twelfth Doctor. The Doctors ran up to the control panel, flipping switches and pressing buttons. Meanwhile, Novice Hame picked up some mysterious wave lengths which she soon locked on to with the vortex manipulator. Captain Jack was examining her, giving her a head shake showing disapproval. "Don't do it," he whispered. "You'll be shot dead!"

She looked up, staring Captain Jack in the eyes. "We can't leave him there by himself." She successfully locked onto the wave lengths as she teleported out of the Tardis, the Tenth Doctor screaming for her to stop.

Novice Hame's vortex manipulator brought her on the same ship the Twelfth Doctor was on, teleporting right beside him. "The use of a vortex manipulator," Blon Fel-Fotch commented. "So she could aid the Doctor!"

"Blon Fel-Fotch? Still up to your criminal ways I see. You would've been better off executed."

"The Tardis is far from here, Doctor," Novice Hame commented, the Twelfth Doctor focusing his attention on her. "Your previous incarnations, Captain Jack, Jenny, and that professor woman are still inside."

"I figured that. Do you still have your blaster?"

She pulled it out of her coat, recharging it just in case warfare began.

A small part of the floor opened up, revealing one of the Doctor's oldest enemies: the Daleks. "The Tardis will not help you now, Time Lord," the Strategist Dalek exclaimed, the Special Weapons Dalek beside him.

"The Special Weapons Dalek, why, I haven't seen that for ages! I thought it perished in the asylum!"

"This was the only Dalek retired model I saved."

"And what of the other Paradigm Daleks? What happened to them?"

"They perished with the asylum."

"Wait a minute! They didn't die with the asylum because I spoke with them before I-wait a second. They didn't die in the asylum...you killed them."

"I was the final survivor of the destruction of the asylum!"

"You're lying once again!"

"I wanted to be the final and most powerful Paradigm Dalek!"

"A little Dalek, jealous of another's power! You're ridiculous!"

"You will be silent, Doctor!"

"I will not, I'll run my mouth all day!" The Twelfth Doctor approached the Strategist Dalek, staring it right into it's eye stalk. "You. Can't. Control me."

"But I can exterminate you!"

"Doctor, get back," Novice Hame yelled.

The Twelfth Doctor leapt back, Novice Hame firing her blaster. The blast was useless, as that the Strategist Dalek was not harmed. "The use of hostility will not be accepted. You will be exterminated! Exterminate!" The blast bursted from the gunstick, striking Novice Hame.

"No," the Doctor yelled.

Novice Hame cried in pain, falling into the Doctor's arms. He stared at her, the smell of burnt hair reaching his nostrils. The Doctor began breathing hard, just witnessing the death of someone close to him. "You didn't have to kill her," the Twelfth Doctor yelled.

"She presented hostile attitudes!"

"I don't care! She was doing it for a good cause!"

Strategist Dalek moved towards the front of the crowd, standing in front of the Saturniens. "The time has come for you to die, Doctor!"

"I just have one question. Why do you want me dead?"

"You will destroy the universe!"

"How will I destroy the universe?"

"You will not when we exterminate you!"

The three Doctors continued pressing buttons and pulling levers, getting closer to where the Twelfth Doctor is currently stranded. "Pull up the materialization lever," the Ninth Doctor yelled.

The Eleventh Doctor flipped the lever up, the Tardis soon materializing.

"The Tardis is materializing," the Cyber Controller announced.

General Spax made his way to the front, aiming his laser rifle at the Twelfth Doctor. "Then we must kill him!" Spax fired the laser bullet, the Tardis materializing not soon enough.

Captain Jack jumped from the Tardis, carrying a defabricator gun that was surprisingly stored in the deeper parts of the Tardis, firing it as the last beam soon defabricated the Strategist Dalek. The Special Weapons Dalek began moving towards Captain Jack, but it did not move fast enough as that it was defabricated also. He aimed the gun at the rest of the crowd of aliens, but before he could fire he was stopped by the Tenth Doctor, who stepped out of the Tardis behind him. "Where is Twelve," the Tenth Doctor asked.

The Twelfth Doctor was nowhere in sight, not a sign of him. General Spax thought he had killed the Doctor, while the two Slitheens thought he was in the Tardis. "What did you do with him?" Ten's hostility made the Saturniens and the Krillitanes move towards backwards.

"Doctor," Captain Jack interjected. "Are we on-?"

"The Crucible. But how is that possible?"

"No matter," General Spax interrupted, stepping forward. "We will still kill the Doctor, whether it's the Twelfth or the Tenth!"

Captain Jack fired the defabricator gun, but General Spax stepped out of the way, the beam instead hitting Lon Pol-Potch Redemmer Slitheen-Blathreen, Blon Fel-Fotch suddenly charging towards the Tenth Doctor and Jack in anger of her associate's death. She would soon be defabricated, just like her associate. "Doctor, get back in the Tardis," Captain Jack ordered. "I'll take care of the rest of these goons!"

"No, I won't let that happen! You're coming with us!"

"I've got the vortex manipulator, Doctor." Captain Jack suddenly looked down and saw the body of Novice Hame.

The Tenth Doctor knelt beside her, grabbing her cold right hand and giving it a small kiss. He then decided to follow Captain Jack's order and enter the Tardis. He ran up the ramp, telling nobody else to go out of the Tardis. "You're just going to leave him out there, alone," the Ninth Doctor asked.

"Listen, our Twelfth incarnation has vanished and we need to find him! He's the only one with the extended knowledge of why the Daleks and the Cybermen and the Slitheen and the Carrionites and the Krillitanes are out to get him, well, us, well!"

"So, what can we do about, skinny boy," the Ninth Doctor questioned

"We each get back to our Tardises and-."

"What would you do next," the Twelfth Doctor asked, emerging from the back of the Tardis, Marjorie and Jenny following behind him.

The three Doctors were astonished. "Where the hell have you been," the Ninth Doctor asked.

"I would have to agree with biker boy," the Eleventh Doctor asked, poking fun at the Ninth Doctor, who gave him a glare.

The Twelfth Doctor rolled up his right sleeve of his coat, revealing a vortex manipulator. "I took off the wrist of Novice Hame when she, well…"

"What happened to her," the Tenth Doctor asked.

"It was the Dalek. She shot it with her blaster and it exterminated her."

The Tenth Doctor then thought he saw a familiar face, which would be the one of his daughter. Tears of joy suddenly flooded from both of their eyes as they ran towards each other, hugging. He kissed her on the forehead as they soon released themselves. "What the he-you revived yourself!"

"Yeah! I've been travelling the stars, like you and Donna told me to! I've fought monsters, saved worlds, and even found you."

The other Doctors smiled, except the Ninth Doctor since he was confused. "Well," the Twelfth Doctor began, "I better return you all." He pressed buttons, flipped levers and typed things in as the Tardis began to dematerialize, Captain Jack Harkness jumping it at the last second.

"They're all dead, defabricated," he said in between breaths as he set the defabricator gun on the floor of the Tardis.

The Tardis hurled through the time vortex, soon materializing in what the Twelfth Doctor saw on the screen in 1846 London. "That's me," the Ninth Doctor responded. He spun around, but before he left, the Twelfth Doctor put his middle fingers and index fingers on the both of Nine's temple, erasing the trip from his mind. The Ninth Doctor's eyes shut as he fell into Twelve's arm, the Tenth Doctor soon taking Nine from him and carrying him out of the Tardis, laying him right in front of Nine's Tardis, which was parked on top of a hill.

The Tardis soon dematerialized once again, returning to the time vortex as it soon materialized in what seemed to be 2009 Earth. "2009 Earth, that's me," the Tenth Doctor announced, Jenny following close behind. The Twelfth Doctor stopped him, soon performing the same mind erasing process as what was performed on Nine to both the Tenth Doctor and Jenny, sending them off. "Won't that create a paradox," the Eleventh Doctor commented. "Since you never once again meet Jenny until you're, well, our current incarnation."

"You're right!" The Twelfth Doctor soon walked up to the Eleventh Doctor, erasing his mind as well. He fell to the floor of the Tardis as the Tardis materialized in 2012 Earth, the Doctor dragging his former incarnation out of the Tardis, leaving him in the snow.

The Doctor soon had to erase his mind of Jenny so he could prevent a paradox, as he put his middle and index fingers to his head, removing him finding him in this incarnation but instead in his Tenth. The memory was small, so the Doctor did not become unconscious. "Are you alright, Doctor," Marjorie asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He ran back to the console, flipping levers and typing things in as he soon materialized the Tardis in the closet spanning to his classroom. The Doctor soon approached the professor, asking her, "Listen, would you like to come with me again?"

Marjorie looked down at her shoes, then back up at the Doctor. "No. You are just too extraordinary, Doctor. I mean, you told me I had the possibility of dying! Even though I didn't, I convinced myself that if I continued traveling with you that I very well might end up dead. But, what I will do is tell my granddaughter some excellent stories about a man who defeated monsters and saved great and powerful people from great and powerful dangers." She exited the Tardis, leaving him yet again alone in the Tardis. He flipped many switches and eventually flipped the dematerialization switch, the Tardis whooshing and eventually flying through the time vortex.

Marjorie walked out of the closet, the Doctor's classroom full of students. "Where have you been, Professor Anderson," one of the students questioned. "You've been gone for a whole week!"


End file.
